Y si nos descubren que?
by VanessaMauricio
Summary: Tony ahora se dio cuenta que la mejor manera de conquistar a su asistente Pepper Potts es siendo caballeroso. Ella teme que descubran su amor hacia su jefe y lo peor de todo que la llamen arribista. Con esto Tony le pregunta: Y si nos descubren que?
1. Y si nos descubren, qué?

**Soy nueva aquí, espero que esta historia les guste, se que es un poco corto el capítulo pero el próximo será mas largo :) *Pepper&Tony***

*Pensamientos de Pepper*

*Claro, es de costumbre verlo pasear por ahí en su auto con una de sus chicas de 20 años... pff... si tan solo yo... me sentiria muy feliz de estar con el , algo mas que como su asistente o amiga incluso.*

-Potts , estas bien? - dijo Tony interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras tomaba una rebanada de pizza

-Eh!? .. a si - respondió Pepper titubeando

-Quieres? -ofrecio Tony a Pepper una rebanada

-No , gracias - respondió ella, Tony , recuerda que tengo que salir a comprar unas cosas al centro comercial, debería irme ya.

-Te puedo llevar?- preguntó Tony

La imagen de ellos dos en el auto paseando por la ciudad, como algo mas que su asistente vino a la cabeza de Pepper

-Oh...estas seguro?

-Si, insisto...me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo, ya sabes como algo mas que tu jefe- dijo Tony

Pepper se ruborizó, pareciera que le habia leido el pensamiento.

-Pues vamos entonces

En el auto hubo una linda conversación seguida de un agradable silencio con solo la musica de fondo,como no, Tony había puesto AC/DC. Pepper no dejaba de mirarlo constantemente.

-Que?- dijo Tony

-Nada- Pepper sonrio

-Eres una mujer intrigante Potts- dijo Tony riendo

Finalmente llegaron a el centro comercial, Pepper se apresuró a salir del auto.

-Gracias por traerme Tony

-Y te voy a acompañar!

-Que? pero dijiste que solo me traerias

-Si pero dije que sería para conocernos mejor y casi no hablamos, quiero saber tus gustos, aparte de mi claro- dijo Tony con nada de humildad

-Solo porque me lo ordena mi jefe- Pepper se rió y se acercaron al centro comercial

Tony se apresuró a obrezerle su brezo y ella lo aceptó, entraron al centro comercial como si fueran una pareja. Se divertían en las tiendas, viendo libros, películas,y todo tipo de cosas y aunque no compartieran muchos gustos era divertido.

-Sabes, no sabia que podias ser así de divertida

-Oh, no conoces muchas cosas sobre mí.

-Cuentame mas-dijo Tony acercandoce lentamente a Pepper.

Repentinamente Tony se sintió observado pero lo ignoró.

- Que tal si vamos a comer algo?- dijo Pepper algo sonrrojada y alejandose un poco de el.

-Es una invitacion? Potts?- dijo Tony seductor

-Algo así, camina- Respondió Pepper divertida

Tony llevó a Pepper a un restaurante muy elegante , se portó como un caballero hacercandole la silla a Pepper, ella apenas lo podía creer. Realmente le agradaba pasar el día con el haciendo otro tipo de cosas además de escribiendo mails. Nunca Tony se había portado así con una mujer, con ninguna de sus conquistas...

Pepper se sintió observada al igual que Tony pero no le comentó nada.

-Sabes, creo que debería invitarte a comer todos los dias, no, no solo a comer, también podriamos ir al cine, no se! a cualquier lado! tu compañia es genial - Tony realmente estaba siendo sincero y estaba feliz.

Pepper estaba roja como un tomate. Que estaba pasando porque repentinamente el se estaba portando así con ella.

-Y porqué justamente yo?- preguntó Pepper con curiosidad. Que había visto en ella?.

-No tengo a nadie, solo a tí, y estoy muy feliz con ello.

Pepper recordó que esa frase ya se la habia dicho una vez, sonrió y el le hiba a tomar la mano, fueron interrumpidos por el mesero quien trajo su comida.

Comieron en silencio entre miradas y sonrisas. Tony se ofreció a pagar tambien la parte de Pepper.

Después de comer , estaban dispuestos a ir al cine.

-Vamos a ver esa!- dijo Pepper apuntando hacia una película de Ficción

-No! yo quiero ver esa!- respondió Tony señalando una de acción que no lo convencía totalmente pero era divertido ver a Pepper molesta.

-Sabes que? , como quieras, tu me invitaste- dijo Pepper con una sonrrisa.

-Entonces eremos la que tu quieres - dijo Tony con una gran sonrisa

Pepper y Tony se miraron a los ojos y en eso se dieron cuenta de que el la tenia tomada por la cintura, el quitó su mano y ella bajó la mirada apenada.

Tony le levantó la barbilla y se acercó para besarla...justo en ese momento se dió cuenta de que había un paparazzi escondido detras de una columna, Tony se enojó y le gritó.

-Que haces aquí!

El hombre tomó una ultima foto y se fué corriendo. Pepper estaba sorprendida.

-Tony! y si nos siguieron todo este tiempo, yo... - Pepper se apartó de el preocupada, no quería formar parte de un escándalo el día de mañana.

Tony y Pepper se fueron rápido al estacionamiento, ni siquiera vieron la película.

Tony condució en silencio, Pepper no podía ni imaginar los titulares de las revistas de chismes del día que más le molestaba era el hecho de que los interrumpieron.

**Seguire con la historia, se aceptan sugerencias :)**


	2. No me importa si nos descubren

Pepper Potts salía de su apartamento con dirección a la casa de Tony. Camino hacia ayá se encontró con los puestos de periodico en los cuales las notas de chismes eran del tipo:

''Virginia Potts, la arribista y convenenciera asistente de Tony Stark''

Pepper soltó algunas lagrimas al ver las fotos.

Llegó a casa de Tony como si nada hubiera pasado, se sentó a hacer su trabajo.

Mas tarde llegó Rhodey a cual Pepper recivió con una sonrisa.

-Buenos dias Pepper, esta Tony?

-Si claro , esta en su taller.

-Muchas gracias- dijo el sonriendo.

Rhodey entró muy enojado a el taller e interrumpió la música que sonaba.

-Hey!- se quejó Tony

-No puedo creerlo!- exclamó Rhodey mientras tiraba cerca de Tony el periódico que llevaba en mano.

Tony lo tomó y miró fijamente mientras analiaba la nota. La foto de el queriendola besar hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

-Dijiste que no meterias a Pepper en tus escandalos!- reclamó Rhodey.

-Yo... -empezó defendiendose Tony.

-Te dije que es una buena mujer, te cuida mejor de lo que alguien mas podría.

Tony estaba callado.

-Y ahora que harás? no creo que des la cara y la defiendas, o si?- segia Rhodey

Tony seguía sin decir nada.

-O mejor aún , aceptar que sientes algo por ella y presentarte como su pareja...

Tony se paró bruscamente de su silla y salió de el taller.

-A donde vas!?- preguntó Rhodey mientras lo seguia por el pasillo.

Necesito hablar con Pepper.

-PEPPER!- llamó Tony

-Aqui estoy, cual es la necesidad de gritar?- dijo ella defendiendose.

-Es que no te encontraba - dijo el

-Pasa algo?- preguntó ella con preocupación.

-Sí, llama a la prensa.

''Oh no'', pensó Pepper, ella no estaba como para ver a la prensa para que crearan mas chismes y rumores

-Para que quier...- Pepper fue interrumpida por un beso, un largo y dulce beso.

Aquel beso lo había planeado durante años para que fuera perfecto, este era el beso mas improvisado que se hubiera imaginado. Pero así como era, era perfecto, y tambien la persona que se lo daba.

Cuando Tony se despegó la miró y le dijo:

-Para anunciarles que ya tengo novia.


	3. Estás seguro? completamente

Pepper no podía creer lo que Tony le habia dicho, era demaciado perfecto para ser cierto.

Ella no sabia que decir así que empezó a balbusear, cuando por fin tomó control de la situacion, se aclaró la garganta y preguntó:

-Es una propuesta?- trataba de esconder su tenblorosa voz

-Pues claro que sí, quiero que seas mi novia- dijo él, mas sonriente que nunca.

-Yo, no se que decir- empezó ella.

-Solo dí que sí_ le respondió el con una dulce sonrisa.

Pepper estaba más que feliz, ella lo amaba y el tambien sentía eso por ella.

-Si!- exclamo ella mientras lo abrazaba.

Rhodey veía la escena sonriendo.

-Tony, eres un idiota sabes?- dijo Rhodey mientras reía

-Y porqué?

-Pudiste habérselo pedido hace mucho

-Lo se, pero...tenía miedo- dijo Tony viendo a Pepper directamente a los ojos

-De que?-preguntó ella.

-De que tu no sintieras lo mismo, tu eras tan profesional y seria- dijo el

Pepper queria decirle algo pero se quedó a escuchar.

-Y yo me portaba como un niño...

Ella se lanzó hacia el y lo besó.

-Si vuelves a decir algo así ya se la manera de callarte.

-Entonces empezare a hablar demasiado.

-Yo los dejo solos, los veo en las noticias!- dijo Rhodey desde la puerta mientras se despedía.

Tony y Pepper duraron abrazados un muy largo tiempo.

-Entonces, llamamos a todos los reporteros?- dijo Tony sonriendo

-Oh...y porque desea hacer eso sr. Stark?- Pepper también sonreía, se sentía tan feliz de estar entre los brazos de Tony.

-Para anunciarles a todos que ahora tengo una novia magnifica y hermosa.

-Lo que ordene jefe- dijo ella mientras se levantaba de el sofa

-No te vayas- dijo el jalando su pequeña mano hacia el otra vez.

En el sofa hicieron todo tipo de cosas...

-Siempre amaré este sofá- dijo Tony

Pepper se rió mientras se vestía y tomaba el teléfono para llamar a la prensa.

Tony realmente se sentía como el hombre mas feliz del mundo, solo ella lo había hecho sentirse así, era algo nuevo para el, le gustaba como se sentía. Ella era tan perfecta y el tan idiota.

Finalmente , cuando Tony estaba frente a todos los reporteros dijo:

-Se que quieren saber porqué los convoqué aquí hoy- parecia muy serio.

-Díganos, hizo alguna otra locura?- se escuchó en el fondo.

-Se puede decir que superé un miedo.

-Y cual es?- preguntó la odiosa reportera, la cual conocía muy bien.

-Que logré tener una relación estable.

Todos los reporteros estaban atónitos y hacían muchas preguntas.

-No, no es ninguna supermodelo, pero es la mujer más bella que pueda existir en este planeta

-Díganos ya quien es!

-Pepper Potts.- dijo el señalando a su ahora novia que estaba por allá sentada.

Los reporteros se giraron hacia la mujer quien estaba algo incomoda con la situación.

Le hicieron cientos de preguntas, unas mas ofensivas que otras.

-Lo único que puedo decir es que yo realmente lo amo.

Tony y Pepper salieron de ahí y se fueron directamente a cenar, felices y contentos.

A la mañana siguiente Pepper le pidió a Happy que se detuviera para poder comprar un ejemplar de un periódico el cual título decía:

''Lo único que puedo decir es que yo lo amo'' Pepper Potts la nueva novia de Tony Stark.

Pepper estaba tan felíz.

Llegando a la mansión de su novio, éste la recivió con mucho amor.

Al ver el periódico dijo sonriendo:

-Éste título me gusta más.

-Múcho mas-completó ella.

**Les gustó!? ya es el ultimo capítulo, gracias por haberlo leido :3**


End file.
